


17-Hand Holding: Steve Rogers/Peter Parker

by Vanibabe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Spiderman Peter, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Underage - Freeform, normal steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Kinktober #17Hand HoldingWith Peter and Steve (Continuation of Making Out)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	17-Hand Holding: Steve Rogers/Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~

Since their first confession and making out in the park Steve and Peter stayed together and thrived in their relationship, it was the first relationship for both of them but it didn't matter to them. They felt like they were madly in love and meant for each other. They loved to kiss and make out, to feel the other against them and explore the body. Once they tried to go further and took off their shirts while making out.

Steve was sitting on top of Peter and kissed him while Peter was leaning against the wall, there wasn't enough space for Steve to sit up in the bunk bed but he didn't mind as long as he could kiss Peter.

"Can I touch you?" Peter whispered and Steve nodded quickly.

They went back to kissing and Peter slowly slid his hands down Steve's chest, he flicked Steve's nipples and made him gasp into the kiss. His hands didn't stay too long and traveled further down to Steve's lean stomach before sliding onto his waist.

"It's really hot how small your waist is." He mumbled into the kiss and Steve giggled.

The kiss stopped and Peter started sucking on Steve's nape instead. Steve closed his eyes and enjoyed the sucking and the hands brushing over his waist but the hands moved again and this time not back up like usual they moved even further down and behind and grabbed onto this butt. Steve moaned softly.

"Peter." His breath got stuck for a second. "Feels good."

Encouraged by Steve Peter kept going and massaged Steve's butt with his hands while sucking on his neck. It was a gift from heaven that Steve liked to wear turtlenecks in autumn. Steve's moans got a bit louder as Peter's sucking got harder and he got bolder too so he moved one hand off Steve's butt and between his thighs. He could feel a bulge inside Steve's jeans and carefully pushed against it.

"Pete!" Steve squeaked high-pitched. "Again!"

Peter blushed and pressed against Steve's bulge again.

"Good?" He asked and instead of an answer Steve grabbed his hand and put it back on his butt.

"I'll show you." He whispered and started rolling his hips against Peter's bulge.

Both moaned and closed their eyes in an instant. Steve rolled his hips again, faster this time and they both moaned again. They opened their eyes and looked at each other before Steve smiled at him. He moved on top of Peter's lap in earnest and even bounced once in a while. He went faster and faster, they started sweating and moaning more. 

"Steve!" Peter moaned loudly.

Steve moaned with him and they threw their heads back, coming inside their jeans. Steve fell forward and Peter catched him. They took some time to catch their breaths and Peter noticed Steve wheezing slightly so he grabbed the inhaler from his bedside table and put it against his mouth. Steve took a deep breath and smiled at Peter.

"Thank you." He nuzzled into Peter's side.

"No problem, baby." Peter rubbed his back.

"That was also really amazing…" Steve blushed. "I never came before."

"Never? I didn't know Steve...I…" Steve shut him up with a kiss.

"I know and it was my decision to not tell you because I didn't want you to think just about that. It was better than what I imagined." They smiled at each other.

"Peter?!" Aunt May yelled from the front door.

They quickly get off the bed and put on their shirts.

"Peter, I need some things from the store but I don't have the time. Can you go please?" Aunt May came closer and knocked on the door.

"I'll be out in a second." Peter answered.

"Thank you." Aunt May left towards her room.

"Shit… I'm sorry for ruining the moment Stevie." Peter looked at Steve apologetically.

"It's fine, babe. I'll go to the store with you. Mom wanted some chocolate." Steve smiled and grabbed his stuff and Peter did too.

They quickly made their outside and started walking to the store. Steve started blushing and whispered to Peter.

"We didn't… clean up the mess." 

"I noticed." Peter was blushing too.

While looking down Peter noticed how close Steve's hand was to his and he grabbed it. They haven't shown any public affection since the makeout in the park and now they both had cum sticking and staining in their boxers. Steve intertwined their fingers and smiled at him. Peter pulled him a bit closer.

"You are my boyfriend Steve. I don't need to hide you, I'm gay and have you as my boyfriend. My life's complete." Peter whiskered and pecked his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Peter." Steve smiled and they kissed again.

Their life wasn't always easy and stacked with many obstacles. No one could prepare them for the hate and naysayers they met, starting with bullies like Flash in school and continuing through the whole time of college. There they had an established relationship that everyone of their friends and family knew of, even Mr. Tony Stark who later on recruited Peter as an intern, protege and Avenger-to-be and stood as a father figure to him. Steve met his best friend in college who goes by the name of Bucky. He defended Steve when Peter couldn't and took care of him in their dorm.

Soon enough Peter with the help of Tony had enough money to rent an apartment for Steve and him. They moved in together and lived their life in peace.

Steve wasn't the small sickly child anymore and Peter wasn't the lanky weird nerd. Peter got stronger and gained more muscles from his duty as Spiderman and Steve at the end of his first semester started complaining of aching bones and muscles and surely enough started growing and growing till he towered over Peter at 6'4" with his new body he started working out and gaining weight and muscles till that 90 pound child was a 240 pound man.

Their love never got any less only stronger with the obstacles. Enemies, fights, missions, projects, art shows nothing stopped the love they felt deep inside. Nothing would take away the feeling they got when their hands intertwined and their heart beats synced up.

So the only logical next step was to propose right?

Peter at 27 was a fully fledged Avenger and Group Head for bioengineering at Stark Industries and Steve at 25 was a respected artist and designer as well as manager for the prosthetics division at Stark Industries. Bucky's accident is the reason for Tony to open the division with Steve. They don't try to talk about that, they accepted it and now Bucky has the best arm prosthetic ever made.

Their apartment got an upgrade and moved back to New York, a new member of their family a dog with them and Peter still wasn't sure if Tony had something to do with it.

Unfortunately not everything was so rosey after Uncle Ben Aunt May also left Peter, this time not because of someone else but because of an diseas known as cancer. It came quick, hit hard and left nothing. Peter was overall a week in the hospital by May's side but nothing helped. The cancer moved onto stage four and on day 8 May didn't wake up. An emotional mess Peter called Steve who after a serious discussion was pushed by Peter to go to his art show in California and sobbed over the phone. Steve booked the next possible flight and promised to be there as soon as he can. After talking with everyone and taking care of May Peter went to Tony and spent hours sobbing into his way too expensive suit. Tony consoled like a father and took care of him until Steve arrived. In the end Peter was able to say goodbye to May but his heart still feels incredibly heavy.

One good thing came from this. His relationship with Tony was now even stronger and on Tony's 50th birthday Peter gifted him adoption papers asking if he could be the son Tony always wanted. They cried the rest of the day and Tony signed making Peter to Peter Parker-Stark.

All these things considered Steve decided it was time to show Peter that he was sure about them and bought a ring but before asking Peter directly Steve asked Tony, wanting to ask for his permission and be their officiate if Peter accepts. Tony said yes in an instant and told Steve that he was waiting for Steve to ask already, knowing that his boy is already in the best hands and that Steve's already family.

Asking Peter wasn't any less easy, he knew what Steve wanted before they even arrived at the park. They still sat down at their spot, held hands and Steve asked officially. Peter said yes and let Steve put the ring on his finger. Leaning back against the tree Peter intertwined their fingers, feeling some tears escape his eyes. Steve's hand grounding him.

Just like it grounded him when they stood in front of each other saying ' I do '. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can always suggest a pair or timeline to come back


End file.
